


falling into history

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where they have accidental twitcam sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling into history

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://thesimpleartofwriting.tumblr.com/post/36227914712/prompt-fill-or-the-one-where-they-have)

Liam gives a big ol' smile at his computer's camera, the very one that is currently broadcasting his image to a total of fifty thousand plus people. It's crazy, if he's honest, to see those kinds of numbers because when he really thinks about it, they're all people with minds and thoughts, and he really doesn't need to be thinking about this right now because it's a bit overwhelming, and he's also still on camera.  
  
"Is someone in bed with me?" Liam repeats the question, the very one someone just posted for him to read. The comments scroll by quickly but he'd managed to catch that one.  
  
He nods, and turns the computer over to his left just slightly.  
  
"It's Zayn; he's asleep right now."  
  
Liam holds up his finger to his lips so he can demonstrate the sign to be quiet.  
  
His eyes continue to scan over the comments, and Liam manages to look sheepish because most of them are so encouraging and nice and so very happy for both him and Zayn after they had come out months ago. They'd been scared, terrified of what the public would think, but they had been welcomed with open arms and to see the support, especially online, continues to overwhelm Liam.  
  
As he reads some of the comments aloud, trying his best to keep quiet, most of them are asking him to wake Zayn up so he'll join in on the conversation until it turns into random words about jokes and how Liam should poke fun at Zayn while he's asleep.  
  
"I can't do that," he says, shaking his head, but the comments keep coming and Liam relents so the first thing he does is run his fingers softly over Zayn's face, light enough to cause Zayn's hand to move in his sleep and wack not only Liam's hand but his own face.  
  
"What?" Zayn says, not really knowing what's going on. He sits up slowly and notices that Liam's staring at him wide-eyed with the computer facing him.  
  
"Sorry," Liam says, shrugging and smiling tentatively.  
  
"Whasgoingon?" Zayn stares back and forth between the computer screen and Liam and he realizes he probably looks like shit in front of a lot of people. "Liam," Zayn whines, and throws his hands up in front of his face. "You could've warned me."  
  
"Sorry," the other boy repeats, turning the computer back onto himself and frowning at the screen. "Look at what you made me do," he scolds, but most of them aren't paying attention to what they previously wanted him to do. No, they're wanting Zayn to talk, to say hi and for them to possibly have a little make out session if they were up for it, but Liam's definitely not up for that so he turns to Zayn and tells him to wave and say hi - which he does - before he decides to sign off for the night.  
  
"It's late, but thank you!" Liam gives a small wave and moves that little white arrow on the computer so he can turn off the twitcam, though instead of actually doing so and pressing down the button in order to click  _end session_ , he accidentally moves the cursor over a little too far, clicks the left mouse button and believes it has ended what he'd thought was another successful twitcam.  
  
Liam sets the computer down and pushes it back towards the end of the bed. It won't fall off, but right now he wants to see if Zayn's okay given the fact that he'd woken him up.  
  
He pushes Zayn back down onto the bed, and leans over him. Zayn still manages to look a little sleepy but he's waking up in more ways than one.  
  
"You woke me up, Liam." Zayn pouts, but it doesn't last long when Liam grins and leans down in order to connect their lips together.  
  
It's something soft and slow and with each second that passes, it only helps Zayn out of his tired haze. Their mouths move together, Zayn eventually opening his a little wider to allow Liam in, and he takes the opportunity, tongue and all.  
  
Liam brings his hand up in order to cup Zayn's jaw, steadying his head and using his thumb to stroke at the scruff on Zayn's face. He's also the first to pull back ever so slightly, moving his lips over to the side of Zayn's mouth and pressing little kisses there before he feels the other boy's hands pulling up his shirt.  
  
Liam obliges, sitting back and tugging the garment off the top half of his body, and when the shirt's discarded, he reaches for Zayn's and helps the boy remove his too.  
  
Zayn pulls Liam back down on top of him, aiming straight for his lips, fingers running over the other boy's chest, dancing across Liam's toned body, feeling each dip of muscle he's already memorized a thousand times over.  
  
It feels good like this, to have Liam resting just above him. It makes him relaxed and warm and hungry for what's going to surely take place.  
  
Liam parts from him, pulling away from Zayn so he can trail a set of butterfly kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin while he continues down, down and down until he stops at the top of Zayn's sweatpants.  
  
There's never any indecisions when it comes to this, to them feeling one another up, just touching and lingering. It happens more often than what most would assume, and some of the other lads joke that Liam's probably rough in bed, but Zayn knows different, has experienced differently because as he stares down at Liam, watches the way he grips the side of his pants and pulls them down and off of his body, Liam likes to take his time, savoring what he can of Zayn.  
  
It's sweet and it's something that has Zayn already hard because Liam knows what he's doing. He doesn't have to be demanding in bed; he doesn't have to be too rough around the edges because he plays Zayn like a guitar, strumming what he needs to in order to exact the right kind of noises out of Zayn.  
  
It's mostly thrilling, if anything.  
  
Liam grips Zayn's length in his hand, carefully wanking him off in order for him to feel good while Zayn spreads his legs a little more, loosening up and letting the tension out of his body. He goes slack, focusing on the way Liam's palm is working him, how it's rough and calloused and it earns Liam a lick of the lips and dark, hazy eyes.  
  
When he starts bucking up into Liam, that's when the other boy takes his cue to let go of Zayn and pull back so he can climb off the bed. Zayn makes an undignified noise of protest, but Liam just smirks. "Turn over for me, baby."  
  
Zayn turns over onto his stomach, lifting his body up so that he's on all fours and doing as Liam had asked. He hears Liam move, assuming he's going for a condom and the lube so he waits patiently until Liam returns quickly, hands fluttering all across Zayn's skin and admiring the view, how Zayn's hands are curled into the comforter in anticipation, the way he's spread out for Liam, cock hanging heavily between his legs, all dark and flushed.  
  
"Gonna make you feel good."  
  
Liam uses the lube to to coat one of his fingers, running it over Zayn's hole before slipping in. There's not much of a burn yet for Zayn, but it makes him clutch the bedsheets a little tighter until Liam's adding another finger, working them back and forth and scissoring them so Zayn'll loosen up.  
  
By the time he's got a third finger in, twisting them around and finding that little spot, Zayn's moaning and pushing back on Liam's digits, completely ready for Liam to take him.  
  
They don't speak. Zayn relies on Liam to understand the distinct message of what he wants, which he does because soon Zayn's empty, and there's fumbling of the condom wrapper and then Liam is at his entrance, teasing with the head of his cock until Zayn pushes back in impatience.  
  
Liam only grasps Zayn's hips with his hands, steadying him before thrusting forward and entering Zayn in one fell swoop.  
  
"Li," Zayn moans, suddenly feeling full and perfect. It makes his toes curl, and once he gives himself a few second to adjust, he pushes back again, demanding Liam to move.  
  
The other boy does; Liam thrusts his hips in small little movements a total of two times before he leans forward and drapes himself over Zayn's back, covering the smaller boy and pressing kisses all along his shoulder blades. As he does this, he begins to move his hips again, rotating them ever so slightly in order to build up the feeling of pleasure. Liam wraps one of his arms around Zayn's waist in order to get a good grip on the other male before he takes his hips and  jerks them forward a little faster until he's fully slamming into Zayn.  
  
Skin hits skin, creating the only other noise in the room aside from their already labored breathing because Liam's pretty much pressed flush against Zayn, and they move as one in a dance that they've grown accustomed to with one another. It's all sighs and moans and  _yes, Liam, right there._  
  
Zayn lets go of his grip on the comforter, supporting himself as much as he can with Liam on top of him, to move his hand down to grip his erection. His fist encircles his own member, tugging only a few times before he feels his release building quickly. Liam's able to move his hips just right in that moment, enough to hit Zayn's little sweet spot and after Liam does so a few times, Zayn comes undone, gasping out Liam's name while the other boy continues to fuck into him.  
  
Liam's not far behind with Zayn's heat clenching around his member because of his release, and it feels good and tight and before he knows it, he's spilling over too, hips jerky and uneven as he rides through his orgasm.  
  
As soon as he pulls out of Zayn, the older boy collapses on the bed beneath him, completely spent and feeling amazing.  
  
Liam places a kiss on his temple before moving off of him to lay down beside him when he notices the computer still on the bed. He figures it's best to shut it down for the night, considering the fact that Zayn looks like he's already asleep again and Liam knows he'll be there in no time.

So whenever he grabs the computer to move the cursor around to shut off his laptop, his eyes glance over the web page he still has up and how some of the comments are rapidly moving. He's only able to catch a glimpse of some of them and how they're freaking out, but it's definitely caught his interest and when he's able to read a few of them, his eyes widen.  
  
 _Was that what I thought it was?_  
  
 _OMG SO HOT._  
  
 _ZIAM SEX TAPE, YES._  
  
He swallows the lump in his throat and ignores the pit of dread in his stomach as he scrolls through the comments. "Oh god."  
  
"What is it?" Zayn ask, and Liam's quick to shut the laptop without turning off the twitcam and without properly shutting the thing down.  
  
"I've just made a huge mistake," he admits, the sudden realization of what's just happened sinking it.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," Zayn says, giving a small laugh.  
  
"Zayn, I think we just made a sex tape."  
  
Zayn's not laughing anymore. "What?" His voice is more like a screech than a yell, but nonetheless it still causes Liam to cringe and stand up from the bed.  
  
"The twitcam! I thought I turned it off."  
  
Liam looks at Zayn who's sitting up from his position on the bed, still slightly sweaty from their previous activities and just as he's about to open his mouth and curse Liam, both of their phones ring, vibrating across the nightstands in the room, and Liam's face falls because he knows who it is.  
  
"Shit."


End file.
